mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Calliope (Dark Parables)
Princess Calliope is a minor character in Dark Parables and is mentioned in the eight game, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. She is one of the five cursed princesses of the sunken kingdom of Prasino. She was also mentioned in The Boy who cried Wolf. While all her sisters are referred to as "The Little Mermaid", Calliope is the one based on the heroine from Hans Christian Andersen's Little Mermaid tale. Biography Calliope was one of the five princesses of Prasino. When she was young, her mother died, leaving her and her sisters to look after each other in a time of war. The kingdom of Kokkino was at war with Prasino because of Prasino's connection with the sea goddess, Thalassa. She was unaware of the sea goddess' imprisonment at the hands of her father. Kokkino's spy, Cassius tricked King Alexandros to call on the enslaved goddess. Thalassa, enraged at her imprisonment, destroyed Kokkino, sank Prasino and drowned its inhabitants. The royal family were spared but were cursed. Calliope's father was cursed to become a hideous, crab-like monster while the innocent princesses were transformed into mermaids, forever bound to the sea. Calliope's only chance to regain her humanity was for her and her sisters to find five elemental orbs. Calliope was tasked with retrieving the water orb. Calliope searched for years as she never forgot her home on the surface. She spent days gazing at the humans living life in the world she had been taken away from. During her travels, she saved a prince from a shipwreck. She learned that the prince was seeking a bride. Calliope went to the mysterious sea-witch. The witch agreed to summon the orb if Calliope would give her her beautiful voice. The prince was enchanted with the mysterious princess and invited her to stay, They became friends but the prince fell in love with a more eloquent princess. The heartbroken Calliope ran to the shore and cried. Her mermaid tears fell to the ground and transformed the surrounding country into lush farmland. In the midst of her despair, Calliope learned of a plot to assassinate the prince. On the day of the wedding, Calliope spotted the blade meant for the couple. Calliope sacrificed her life for theirs and threw herself in front of the blade, saving the couple. The prince mourned his friend's death and gave her a royal burial at sea. As she sank into the depths, she dissolved into foam. Appearance Her portraits depict her as a very beautiful woman with a willowy figure, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and golden blonde hair which she wears in a bun and a long strand of hair on her fringe. As a human, she wore a sleeveless dress of soft purple and pale blue which fades into a dark blue skirt decorated with pearls. It was attached to a fin-like collar that circled the back of her neck. In addition, she wears a gold crown decorated with pearls, pearl earrings and gold seashell necklace. As a mermaid, she had a long, fish-like tail covered in shimmering scales. Personality Not much is known about Calliope's personality but her room implies that she had a great love of music. Her tale implies she is a good, kind and selfless person who was willing to sacrifice herself for her beloved prince and his bride. Powers and Abilities As a Mermaid * '''Immortality: '''As a mermaid, Calliope possessed a never-ending life and eternal youth. Calliope could not be killed by natural causes. ** '''Magic tears: '''A mermaid's tears can grant immortality and youth to mortals and bring prosperity and health to the earth. These tears can be used to make powerful potions. * '''Swimming: '''Calliope's mermaid fins could propel her through the water with greater speed, agility and grace than any land dweller and most water creatures. * '''Underwater breathing: '''Calliope retained her ability to breathe air but her transformation granted the ability to breathe and live in the depths of the deep blue sea. As a Human * '''Singing voice: '''Calliope had a wonderful singing voice. It was so lovely that a sea-witch accepted it as payment for her magic. Trivia * Calliope is a greek name that means "beautiful voice". It is the name of the greek Muse of epic poetry. Links * https://dark-parables.fandom.com/wiki/Princess_Calliope Category:Merpeople Category:Characters Category:Game Merpeople Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Transformed Merpeople Category:Princesses Category:Former Merpeople Category:NPMs